School Life at Ashford
by Venture 101
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku enter there last year at ashford and are in for one tough year. Pairings Lelouch and C.C Suzaku and Euphie.


School life at ashford

Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku enter the last year at ashford and ready for one tough year.

This a M rated story with future lemons mild swearing.

Pairings are Lelouch and C.C and Suzaku and Euphie.

There is a small mention of something form death note try to guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass and death note.

Chapter 1

Introduction

Lelouch and Suzaku were run trying not to be late for there final year at Ashford.

Suzaku was ahead of Lelouch because he was a freaking jock. Lelouch was better at using his mind instead of his body.

"Come on Lelouch hurry up slowpoke" said Suzaku as he ran.

"I will make you eat your damn words you jock" said Lelouch. He tried his best to catch up but legs gave up and he tripped.

"Are you ok" said Suzaku. He stop and went to help his friend. He lend his hand to help him up. But Lelouch grab his hand and throw him down and ran away.

"Take that you stupid jock" said Lelouch as he ran.

" You fucking jerk I will get you" said Suzaku.

" Suck my balls jock" said Lelouch running for his life as Suzaku caught up with him fast.

"I will make you eat your damn words" said Suzaku. He caught up a push Lelouch in to nearby bushes. " Take that"

" I get you back Suzaku" said Lelouch angrily. But Suzaku stop and he ran into him.

" Why did you stop" said Lelouch we are here.

" We are here dumbass" said Suzaku.

Lelouch was embarrass by not noticing it. He was to focus on getting Suzaku to notice. " Shut up Jock, race you to class." said Lelouch as he jet to school.

"Hey wait up" said Suzaku. He ran as fast as he could but ran into someone. "Ow." both said unison.

"I am sorry are you ok" said Suzaku. He look up and was love stuck by a beautiful pink hair women.

" I am ok… is there something wrong" said the girl. Suzaku could not stop looking at her and her beautiful eyes.

"Hello" said the women. She quickly pat his head and knock him out of his trance.

" Sorry just looking to make sure you were ok" Said Suzaku hopeing she will buy the his lie.

" Oh ok my name is Euphiemia but you can call me Euphie. What's yours name?" said Euphie.

" My name is Suzaku, Euphiemia." said Suzaku.

She slap Suzaku right across his face. "I told you to call Euphie." said Euphie.

" Ok I will call you Euphie I guess I will see you later" said Suzaku.

" See you later Suzaku." said Euphie.

"Ok" said Suzaku. He just sat there watching her go he was love struck. He could just stay there watch those legs of her go on forever.

" Hey jock what's wrong are dead come on you will be late." yelled Lelouch.

Suzaku snap out of his daydream. He got up and could not the girl anywhere. He got up and dash to school so he would not be late.

Meanwhile in ashford

" HEY Lelouch." said Rivals.

" What are excited about?" said Lelouch.

" I'm excited because it's the new year there are more girls that think I am a creep." said Rivals. " Is there anything exciting for you today Lelouch?" said Rivals.

" Nope." said Lelouch.

" What why are you excited about the new girls?" said Rivals.

" I am in to girls as much as a pervert like you." said Lelouch.

" Or are you…….'' Said Rivals.

" For the last time I am not in any way gay" Lelouch said angrily.

" Ok do you want to try gambling after school?" said Rivals.

"No." said Lelouch.

" Why not" said Rivals sadly.

" Because last time we almost got caught by the cops." said Lelouch.

" Almost it was not that bad." said Rivals.

" The cops surround the building" said Lelouch.

" But we got out because of that brain of yours. It's a waste to use it the way you use it. If I had it I will use it to get rich." said Lelouch.

" Well that's you" said Lelouch.

" Fine I will just go alone then" said Rivals hoping Lelouch will fall for his ruse.

" I'm not falling for it." said Lelouch.

" Fine I hate you go fuck yourself.'' said Rivals running away crying.

Lelouch sat down and look at all the new faces in class but one caught his attention. A girl with shiny green hair some thing about her made him not take his eyes off her. He decided to meet this new girl.

" Hello." said Lelouch to the girl.

" And you are" said the mystery girl.

" Lelouch what's your name?" said Lelouch.

" You can call me C.C." said C.C.

'' C.C that's an odd name" said Lelouch.

" It's not my real name I don't tell it to strangers." said C.C.

" Oh, did you come from another school?" said Lelouch.

" Yes the Wammy school." said C.C.

Just then Suzaku came running into the classroom out of breathe.

" Sorry my baka friend is here." said Lelouch.

" Hey what's wrong with you jock can't be tried from running to class." said Lelouch.

" No I was looking for someone." said Suzaku.

Just then the teacher came in. " Ok everyone go to your seats" said the teacher. Suzaku and Lelouch sat near each other.

" Euphiemia please read the paragraph" said teacher.

" Yes sensei." said Euphie. Suzaku recognize that voice it was Euphie the girl from the courtyard. He wasn't a pervert but could not help but look at her he was in love. He bent back in his chair so he could see more of her legs. He could see up her school skirt.

Lelouch look at Suzaku and he was looking at that girl. He wrote a note and gave it to him. " What are you doing." " Looking at Euphie." " Why are you blushing?" " I can see her blue panties."

" What is this" said the teacher as grab and reed the note. " Ok you two down to the office."

The two left quick to escape further embarrassment. While making there way down the hall they both thought man what a good first day this is.

The end please review please.


End file.
